


Dimples II

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: More dimples. Not Christen's.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Dimples II

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Fest continued...

The body resting against Tobin’s chest is warm. Toasty to the point of sweaty. The clean scent of fabric softener wafts up and into her nostrils with every move the two of them make. Tobin thought she knew love until she met the girl in her arms. Perfection incarnate from her head of dark hair to her pretty green eyes and her cream colored skin and she doesn't think she’s ever been in love like this. Looking down onto those features, Tobin’s heart fills with joy while tears fill her eyes, because sometimes she doesn’t know what to do with all these feelings and their only way out is through her tear ducts.

There are so many things about her Tobin just can’t stop looking at. She loves taking her in. The rise and fall of her belly, consistent with puffy breaths in and out. The soft, contented murmurs while she nuzzles Tobin’s hoody, wiggling herself into a more comfortable position. Another teardrop slides down the damp skin of an already ruddy cheek, but she doesn’t care one bit. She’ll never hide her feelings from this girl, hoping to receive the same courtesy, _knowing_ the part she plays in ensuring it. For now, she’ll do everything within her realm of possibilities to make this girl happy.

Tobin looks up as the door opens. Christen walks in with a bottle and a burp cloth, eyes zooming in on her lovesick wife, while gently reprimanding her with a fond, “You’re spoiling her.” Though her words indicate displeasure, her tone does anything but, because to Christen, nothing looks better on Tobin than the girl in her arms and the radiance it causes in her spouse of three years.

“I know, but I can’t help myself,” Tobin admits while gazing at her daughter. “I keep counting her little toes and her fingers, making sure they’re all there. And don’t you just love the smell of her, Chris?” She rambles on while gently pressing her nose to the tiniest head with the wispiest of curls.

Christen nods, knowing most of Tobin’s attention is on their three month old, as is the new norm. There’s no sense of envy or jealousy. Tobin and their baby girl are a package deal now and Christen could not feel happier about it. When Stacy Heath-Press is asleep, Christen receives _plenty_ of attention to make up for it, so no complaints there. Watching Tobin with Stacy catches her off guard from time to time. There are moments in which Christen just _unravels_ from the amount of love she feels for her precious little family and Tobin is a big part of that.

Making room for Christen to sit, Tobin stands with Stacy held against her, not at all ready to let go, but knowing she has to. With the hungry baby safely in Christen’s arms, she kneels down beside the rocking chair, very much wanting to be a part of this six times a day experience. With her daughter happily suckling away, Tobin stops fighting her desire to reach out and touch. She’s still so in awe of it all, of her healthy little girl and how Christen pushed a fully finished baby out of her body and how it seems impossible if you think about it for too long. With a careful touch of her pointer finger, Tobin trails a path from Stacy’s shoulder to the tips of tiny tan fingers and barely there translucent nails, smitten grin growing wider with every dip and dimple in her daughter’s pudgy arm.

She’s never been in love like this.


End file.
